bad_girls_club_fan_tasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Mexico
'Bad Girls All-Star Battle:' Mexico Bad Girls All-Star Battle is the first season of Oxygen's T.V serie. It was filmed in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and premiered on January 11, 2012 with Ray J as the host. 'About' Bad Girls All-Star Battle is set to star 14-16 past "Bad" Girls under one roof competing for $100,000 and The title of "Baddest Bad Girl of All Time." This competition will have the girls divided into two teams and they will be put to the test every week in an endless array of physical and mental challenges. 'Cast' 'Battles' 'Gameplay' Captain Challenges: *'Piñata Pit: '''After Ray J strikes a Mexican piñata hanging over a mud pit, orange and pink colored balls drop into the pit, and bad girls from each team have to retrieve their designated colored balls—orange for the orange team, pink for the pink team—from one side of the pit to the other. The challenge is played in multiple rounds, and in each round, there are fewer balls than there are players. A bad girl is eliminated if she exits the pit at the end of a round without a ball. The process continues until the last 2 players from each team have the last ball. *'Don't Let Go: The Bad Girls From each team have to hang on a viscous muscular man until everyone else falls off of him the last bad girl standing from each team are named the team captain. *'Roller Derby: '''Bad Girls compete in an oval "roller derby" rink, and each player has to race 5 laps around the rink, using roller skates. The challenge is played in separate heats for each team. When host Ray J sounds the horn, each player races on their own, competing against opposing players, and can eliminate an opponent out of the action zones by launching their opponents over the crash pads outside the railings. If the bad girl is knocked off the track on the inside of the course, that bad girl will be disqualified, The last 2 players standing wins. *'Reaching Out: 'Ropes of equal length are connected to the center of a large circle in the sand. Played in separate heats, each player is padlocked to their harnesses, and have to crawl and reach out to the end of the circle, where they will dig into the sand in order to retrieve a key needed to unlock the padlock from their harness. The first bad girl from each heat who set herself free from their padlocks first wins. *'Giraffic Park: '''The Bad Girls compete in a very hard mental game where they have to choose a locked giraffe out of 20 to memorize it, and go swim through the lake to the other side and bring the correct giraffe that they picked and if it matches they unlock the giraffe if it doesn't they go back to the other side of the lake and find the correct one, a bad girl can be disqualified if the 20 minutes time is over, and the fastest time wins. '''Team Challenges: *'Unbraided: '''Bad Girls are braided in to knot in the air and they have to unbraid all the knots so each player can fall to the water except one who will retrieve the key to unlock her knot and the first team whounlock all they're knots wins. *'Repo Race:' Each team must advance from one end of an obstacle course to another. However, they must do so by forming a human bridge resulting in lying face down in the sand, with their backs as the planks. The last person at the back of the "bridge" must advance to and reposition to the front of the bridge, but if a runner steps in the sand or falls off the "bridge," the entire team must reset to the beginning. The team that advances to the end of the obstacle course first wins. *'Frutas Of You're Labor: Teams have to transfer Mexican fruit from one end of an obstacle course to another. The challenge begins with the bad girls loading up as much fruit into a basket as possible, then running toward a wall and tossing all the fruit over the wall, where two teammates will try to catch the fruit into a sack, then those players will transfer baskets of fruit to a table, where the next set of teammates will deliver the fruit from the table to a weight scale, using bamboo poles but not their hands. The team that transfers as much fruit into the weight scale wins. *'Blind Leading The Blind: '''Each team has to advance through a maze consisting of bamboo poles, a team is disqualified if they do not make it to the end of the maze within a 10-minute time limit. The team that makes it to the end of the maze in the fastest time wins. *'Moving Pyramid: '''Each team will disassemble a 15-foot tall, 650-square foot pyramid, and transport the pieces to another location and reassemble the pieces again on their designated loading zone. The team that completes their pyramid wins. '''The Ultimate Challenges: *'Rampage: '''Bad Girls have to knock they're opponents off a square dirt platform and into a mud pit, using large, inflatable inner tubes. *'Frog Smash: Each bad girl has to advance from one end of a narrow 30-foot beam to the other that is suspended 25 feet above water. Five swings are attached from a nearby platform. Opposing bad girls will be sitting on the swings, and will try to knock they're opponent off the beam and into the water. The Bad Girl who advances to the end of the beam in the fastest time wins. *'''Wall Walker: Each Bad Girl have to run up a circular ramp that is attached to a platform suspended atop a 20-story building, and collect up to three flowers that are inside three vases atop the ramp. Each player has to collect as much flowers as possible, and transfer them to a vase at the other side of the runway. The Bad Girl that transfers the most flowers into the vase on the opposite side of the runway wins. The Final Challenge: *'Pretty Girls Bounced: '''The final challenge begins with the remaining 3 bad girls swimming half a mile in the Mexican Riviera when they get to the shore the girls find the first checkpoint which is "Badeometric" each girl has to solve a geometric puzzles, then bad girl need to advance to the next checkpoint which is "Screw You" and they need to unscrew an oversize wing nut then they need to advance to the final checkpoint which is "I Dig You". At the "I Dig You" checkpoint, each girl must dig deep through the sand in order to retrieve a treasure chest that contains a flag, the first bad girl to raise they're flagwins. 'Contestants Progress' 'Key' : Bad Girl was nominated for elimination and was in the bottom two. : Bad Girl was voted or lost out of the competition. : Bad Girl lost Team's Challenge or All Star Battle Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. : Bad Girl won the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl Quited The competition. : Bad Girl attended The reunion. 'Episodes'''